No More Tears
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: AU Like all my other fics.... Takao Kinomiya works at a bookstore. Max comes in to read books and ends up sharing secrets he himself hasn't relised yet. TM


No More Tears By: Littlewolflover

Dedication goes to Tao Ren. Happy birthday! 

Disclaimer: Littlewolflover owns nothing but the storyline! I own nothing you recognize. NOTHING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Summary: Takao Kinomiya is a clerk at a bookstore and a boy named Max frequently stops by to "ease his troubles" As their relationship grows, Takao unravels things about Max he didn't even know himself... Or didn't want to know. TAKAO X MAX 

Warning: Rated R, I mean that! Rape and Shounen Ai. And maybe some Lemon later on. 

Wordings (For those that are memory challenged!) 

........... Words

".........." Talking

'..........' Thoughts 

.......... Not in Japanese 

~..........~ Flashback 

~~~~~~~ Scene Change (Dramatic) 

Enjoy!!

Chapter One: Late night at the bookstore

Takao Kinomiya pulled the rim of his blue and red cap over his eyes. Why they kept the store open past nine was beyond him. No one EVER comes in. EVER. And of course he is the one they sit with the night shift. He sighed and sank into his rolly chair. Well, it wasn't his but he _was _sitting it wasn't he? Then very much to his surprise he heard a small cough from beyond the counter meant to attract his attention. He looked over the side and there stood an American looking blonde haired, blue haired boy not over the age of 15. 

"What can I do ya?" Takao stated looking down. The boy coughed again. 

"Er, could you help me find something, sir?" Takao felt old. Sir? He nodded.

"Sure, but don't call me sir anymore, kay?" Max nodded swiftly being the gentlemen. Takao felt old again. "What is it your lookin' for?" Max blushed.

"A book on hair dressing." Takao gave him that look. {You know _that_ look the one that he does when he's being stupid.} Max blushed again. "I- I like doing it. It's lot's of fun. I get teased for it a lot but I don't care." Takao slapped him on the back almost knocking the poor kid over.

"That's the spirit!" Takao gave a cheerful smile. They walked for a bit more until they came to the books in question. Takao pointed with pride. "I actually found them this time. All right!" Max gave him his look. {You now that one that makes you think he is going to rape you?} 

"If you don't know where anything is then how do you work here?" Takao smiled wildly. 

"'Cuz I'm the only one who'll work this late at a bookstore!" Takao pointed at himself with pride. Max giggled. "Weeeell, I leave ya to your books then. You can read or buy some see ya!" Takao trotted off back towards the counter, skipping a little. Max laughed really hard before opening his books to read. 

~~~~~~

The next night and the next night after that the blonde boy kept coming to the store at the same time. And heading to the hair books to read. Eventually after about a week, Takao went to talk to the boy. 

"Hiya! My name's Kinomiya Takao! 20! What're you?" Max looked up from his book. He cocked his head a little. 

"Mizuhara Max. 14. Why?" Max was perplexed. He was the store clerk right. What did he want with him? 

"Let's be friends! I'm always alone on this shift. You and I can talk and stuff." this further confused Max. Why did the store clerk want to be friends with him.

"Your 6 years older than me. What could we talk about?" Takao shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know.... You like our books." Max started laughing. "Think I'm funny then?" He went to grab him and found hid tickle spot in the process. Takao tickled him mercilessly until his boss happened upon them. Max face flushed, and Takao with half of his shirt up over his head. {By accident} He coughed.

"If you are to do such things Takao, could you do them on you own time, please?" Max blushed furiously. 

"Sure thing Mr. Yoshiyuki!" Takao saluted him as he walked off. "Well Max I'm off, so I gotta close the store. I guess I'll see you then ? I mean your going to come in again aren't you?" Max got up off the ground and brushed himself off. 

"I'll try. It's fun talking to you, Takao. Ja ne." Takao watched him walk off and followed him to lock up for the night. 

And Max did come the next day and again they talked. They talked about themselves, life, stars, anything. They would tell each other about their days at school, whatever. They never ran out of thing to talk about, they became the best of friends.

~~~~~ Fifth week

"Hey Takao? Don't you know it rude to wear a hat in public? Why do you always wear it?" Takao gave Max a weird look. You just can't explain this one. "Are you hiding something?" Max jumped up on the stool to reach Takao's hat and pulled it off. Long purple hair fell out. It reached past his but. It was loose and messy with hat hair. Takao grabbed his hat back from the blonde. He was blushing bright red. 

"Don't do that. It's embarrassing." Max shook his head. 

"No. No Takao it so pretty. You just need to cut the bangs and trim it. You would look so nice without the hat and everything done. I'll do it for you! I'll cut it then you can wear you hair down. Or in a ponytail or...or.." Takao blushed.

"Er... You don't have to do that, really. It's just hair." Max laughed.

"Please? I promise I'll do a good job." Over some adorable puppy eyes Takao gave up. 

"I'll let ya cut my hair." Max did a happy dance. "But no shorter! I like it this way." Max gave him a thumbs up. As he did Takao noticed something on his wrists. 

"Max what's all this?" He raised up Max's wrists to reveal many bruises and scars. He had never noticed them before. Some of the bruises looked fresh. "Max" Max shook his head.

"It's nothing." Takao gave him a glare. "No really, it nothing. I'm fine." Takao checked his wristwatch. 

"It's time to close up. Goodnight, Max." Max went off towards the door. Takao stared. "Hey Max. Come here." Max trotted over. Takao bent down and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "G'night" Both blushing horridly they left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of chappie one! This story will most likely be really short.. I tried to make the chapter longer, but it wasn't working very well. If I continue on too long I'll make it a stupidly long One shot. Well Good night. You want to know what that kiss was you say? Guess you have to keep reading. Well Goodnight.

P.S. Does anyone but me feel as though Max is out to rape us all....?


End file.
